Potatoes and Pasta
by Ashamwow
Summary: Prologue. Germany meets a strange box instead of his opponent but, it's really...


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! no matter how much I wish sadly, all characters in this story belong to the brilliant mind of Hidekaz Himaruya please support him! He is awesome!  
So...yah...this is my first fanfiction I tried! Well anyway I really do hope you enjoy.  
Here is a key:  
"blah", this means someones talking most of the time I put right after who it is who said it.  
'blah', someones thinking.  
OK! for now thats it.

* * *

PROLOGUE The Mysterious Box of Tomatoes Fairies

It was a nice day, the air was moist from the previous rainfall from the night before. The wind blew a warm but strange cooling breeze. The sky was light blue and clear as the sun shun through making the day seem like a perfect spring day. If you closed your eyes it was like the day was holding you in it's arms coaxing you to play. However, it wasn't a perfect day at all it was a time for war. Germany, a young strong country stepped into a forest opening, he had beach blonde hair which looked like precious gold against his light skin. He slicked back from his light blue eyes. He was well built, quite tall, he could hold his own in a fight and was very handsome but, not only was he good-looking he was intelligent and kind. Of course he wasn't perfect no matter how much his boss convinced him otherwise, he was awkward and only knew how to follow the manual. He was serious, and today was no exception he was sent here to this remote forest area to fight and he wasn't planning on losing.

"Hmm...it looks like my opponent is suppose to be a descendant of The Roman Empire...must be careful", Germany was mummbiling to himself. He felt crazy, all those hours and hours of hardship he went through. Training day in and day out by his brother, Prussia, no less. The albino man was, despite how he looked, very strict when it came to battling and such. All of this was a waste for absolutely nothing, not only did he cross the border with ease he also forgot to feed Herr shtick "Ugh...geez I really am losing my mind!", Germany didn't want to win so easily. He didn't like to fight either but even he would be mad if the country he was fighting didn't even show up! He started to think this was a huge waste of time he could've took over the country from his house. However, there was the matter of this strange box...

"T-tomatoes..", Germany read the mashed up poorly written bold red lettering on the side of the box.

Earlier that day, a short light brunette was, as always, crying. However, unlike times before where he cried for thing like no pasta today he was genuinely scared. Today he was fighting! He asked his brother, who was also scared and went to hide at Spain's house. "Fra-Fratello! HELP! I don't know what to do!", Italy was crying to his brothers and his boss neither of them helped and just sent him off. Italy was a small cute country, always smiling and happy-go-lucky. He had a forever smile on his face and had a long lone curl that separated from the rest hair that him and his brothers seem to share in common. He wasn't very smart or strong but, he had a big heart and probably cheer anyone up and make them smile.

He went to pray, as always, before he went to fight. He knelled at the alter praying for a miracle "please...please". Nothing. He sighed laid back staring at the intricate painting on the ceiling wondering what he was going to do. At that very moment like it was on cue a light shone onto the old offering box in the back of the church. Italy's face lit up with absolute delight had a great idea and it didn't involve fighting. he swiftly picked up the box and a red marker which his brother gave him in-case he wanted to feign about 4 hours of waiting inside the box...finally, someone came. Italy could tell by the way the steps sounded this person was serious and strong. Italy's heart pounded faster and faster with every step he could hear. Closer and closer Italy couldn't take it anymore, He felt useless as always, then he just couldn't hold back anymore as soon as he heard the other reading the thick wording that he wrote onto the box earlier trying to disguise himself. He couldn't help it but let his voice escape and said the next thing that, unknown to him, would tie his fate.

"Hello! I'm a box of tomatoes fairies let us be friends and play with each other!"

* * *

OK! Can you tell where I got my inspiration? sorry if it was bad! I promise to get better along the way So please support and review and just tell me 'in a nice way' how to improve. I support constructive criticism all the way. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes or any grammar errors I'm not so good with that stuff (even though I'm in honor classes). Also the 'brothers' I am referring to are of course Romano and the other is Seborga. he is a micro-country and I like him so I sorta just added him is just a Prologue to the real story there will be more later. So please read on! I will make another chapter real soon for those who want to read on. Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
